La venganza de Sanji
by MinaMinerva
Summary: Se imaginan que sucedería si Sanji se enterará que Luffy estuvo en Amazon Lily, una isla llena de mujeres, mientras que el estuvo en un lugar lleno de hombres, un lugar que el llama el infierno y no sólo eso, también descubre que fue ayudado por Boa Hancock, considerada la mujer más hermosa del mundo... Sanji no puede dejar que algo como esto suceda sin vengarse de su capitán


Dos años habían pasado desde la guerra en Marine Ford y ahora la tripulación de los sombreros de paja de encontraba disfrutando de un inusual y pacifico descanso.

Sanji preparaba la comida en la cocina, Nami y Robin tomaban el sol en la cubierta, Zoro dormía junto al mástil, mientras que Usopp, Chopper y Luffy jugaban con los nuevos accesorios de Franky.

Todo estaba en calma cuando de pronto un barco más grande se acercaba al Sunny, cosa que alertó al espadachín quien no tardó en dar aviso a sus nakamas para ponerse en guardia.

Todos estaban en la cubierta a la espera de las intenciones que tuviera el otro barco; Robin reconoció enseguida la bandera pirata y exclamó: Es el barco pirata de las Kujas, si no hacemos nada es posible que nos ignoren y continúen su camino.

El barco seguía acercándose y fue posible escuchar los gritos de la tripulación Kuja.

-Luffy sama! Luffy sama! Qué bueno es volver a verlo! Gritaban una multitud de chicas desde la cubierta del barco de la emperatriz pirata.

Sanji no pudo evitar desangrarse por la nariz y caer inconsciente sobre el piso fantaseando con ese barco lleno de damas.

-Shishishi Chicas, por aquí! como están? Vengan!

-Luffy, ese es el barco de la emperatriz pirata, la Shichibukai Boa Hancock, no creo que sea bueno que nos metamos en su camino - dijo seriamente Robin.

-Qué! Un Shichibukai! - exclamó el resto de la tripulación - Es peligroso, Luffy deja de gritarles, nos meteremos en problemas!

- De que hablan, las chicas son muy amables, además le debo mucho a Hancock shishishi.- Dijo alegremente el capitán.

-Hancock? Llamas por su nombre a una Shichibukai? -preguntó Ussop.

-Bueno, ella me dijo que la llamará así, ella me ayudó a entrar a entrar en Impel Down y durante la batalla en Marineford.

-Queeeeeeee! - exclamaron asustados los demás

-Oye Luffy, eso quiere decir que tu estuviste en la legendaria Amazon Lily, la isla de las mujeres, un lugar sagrado que le es prohibido a los hombres - Pregunto sombrío el cocinero que se acababa de recuperar del impacto de ver a tantas chicas juntas.

-Shishishi así es, realmente son muy fuertes, tuve muchos problemas y además querían que les diera mis bolas de oro, pero después nos hicimos amigos.

-Maldito... Susurraba el cocinero mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

El barco de las Kujas ya se encontraba a la par del Sunny cuando por la cubierta asomaron dos de las hermanas gorgonas, Marigold y Sandersonia.

-Sombrero de paja, tiempo sin verte, a nuestra hermana le encantará verte. - esta última frase la dijeron entre unas risitas burlonas, sabían bien que su hermana perdía la cabeza con sólo hablar de Luffy

-Shishishi y ustedes que hacen por aquí?

-Hebihime sama fue llamada a una junta con la marina - respondió una rubia desde el barco.

-Margaret! Qué bueno ver que estas bien. Hey chicas porque no bajan, les presentare a mi tripulación- Dijo el alegre capitán.

-No podemos bajar sin el permiso de Hebihime sama - exclamaron las kujas.

Unos pasos que se aproximaban se escucharon desde el barco de la emperatriz y se le vio salir hacia la cubierta.

-Oh, Luffy como has estado? Has comido bien? Quieres que ordené que te cocinen algo? - Decía cariñosamente la Shichibukai.

-Hermosa! Completamente hermosa! - Exclamaron todos los sombreros de paja, a excepción de Zoro y Luffy.

-Shishi Hancock ellos son mis nakamas de los que te hablaba, baja, te los presentaré.

**_"Quiere presentarme a su tripulación, acaso esto significa que estamos saliendo y quiere que ellos lo sepan"_** pensó una ruborizada Hancock y creyendo ciegamente en eso bajo al sunny.

-Hancock el es Zoro, el espadachín, y este es Usopp el tirador, y este de aquí es Franky y nuestro médico Chopper, y ella es Nami, es la navegante... Hancock no pudo evitar poner una cara de desagrado ante la navegante, así que ella era una de las mujeres que día con día estaba con Luffy... - y ella es Robin y el es Brook el músico y Sanji el cocinero.

Brook hizo una educada reverencia ante la emperatriz para luego decir: Puede mostrarme sus bragas, señorita. Lo había hecho, la había hecho enojar.

**_"Como se atreve a pedirme algo tan vulgar, no puedo creer que alguien como Luffy tenga alguien así en su tripulación"_** - Mero mero merrow! - se escucho decir a la Kuja mientras Brook se quedo convertido en piedra.

-Quee! Brook, estas bien? - Decía Chopper preocupado.

-Oye Hancock! No le hagas eso Brook, de verdad que siempre había querido tener un músico en mi barco. - dijo con un puchero Luffy, un acto que a la pelinegra le flecho el corazón.

**_"Algo muy propio de Luffy, es tan bondadoso, es un gran hombre"_** pensó entre sonrojos Boa, para al final regresar a Brook a la normalidad.

-Lady, permítame te decirle que es usted realmente hermosa, permítame prepararle algo delicioso que este a la altura de su belleza- dijo El cocinero mientras besaba la mano de la pirata.

-Detestable, que palabras tan falsas.- dijo fríamente Hancock a un nivel audible solo para el rubio que se encontraba a sus pies, Provocando que éste se quedara congelado por el cruel rechazo de tan bella dama.

-Shishishi Hancock, dile a las chicas que bajen, hagamos un banquete y después una fiesta que dices?

**_" Acaso eso significa que quiere que me quede más tiempo a su lado, realmente me gustaría pero.."_** Boa se encontraba girando emocionadamente mientras el resto de la tripulación rodeaba el helado cuerpo de Sanji preguntándose que lo había dejado así.

-Oh Luffy, Realmente me gustaría pero esos malditos del gobierno amenazan con revocarme el titulo de Shichibukai, y realmente no quiero que eso pase o ya no podré ayudarte más, Luffy - dijo tiernamente la enamorada mujer.

-Ya veo, entiendo, será para la próxima - dijo inocentemente el capitán.

**_"Esto quiere decir que quiere volver a verme, será esto que me está proponiendo una cita"_** -Entonces tengo que irme Luffy, hasta luego, por favor cuiden bien de Luffy- dijo la Shichibukai al resto de la tripulación y deteniéndose ante Robin y Nami puso la cara más amenazante que pudo y dijo: Ustedes podrían por favor caer al mar y morir? Y continuó su camino hasta su barco, para luego perderse en el azul de mar.

-Nami, que fue eso? - pregunto Robin.

-No lo sé Robin, creo que fue una amenaza, un Shichibukai me odia, que clase de persona odia a alguien que acaba de conocer- dijo entre lloriqueos la navegante.

-Sanji! Comida! Tengo hambre!

-Oh si, en un momento querido Capitán.- Dijo con un tono Sombrío el rubio.

- Sanji, que... Que es esto?-pregunto llorando Luffy al descubrir que Sanji le había servido un gran plato de ensalada.

-Es su comida, capitán- dijo burlonamente el cocinero.

-Sanji, y la carne, donde está la carne? Eso no es justo- lloró el joven.

-Claro que sí! Porque yo tuve que estar dos años en el infierno en una isla llena de travestis mientras tu estuviste en la islas de las kujas, el sueño de todo hombre! Que injusta es la vida- dijo entre lágrimas el cocinero. - Y aparte de todo, fuiste ayudado por Hancock chan... Eso es injusto... Por eso, como castigo... No… como justicia... - Dijo el cocinero reponiéndose del llanto -Comerás ensalada toda la semana!

-Noooooooo! Sanji por favor, quiero carne! Noooo! Lloraba El capitán mientras el resto de su tripulación reía por la cruel venganza del cocinero.


End file.
